Persona: The Universal Truth
by AirLore
Summary: Erica is attending a new school. Little does she know, that this is a beginning. A beginning to journey that will reveal expected truth of her new friends and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Hey to any readers that find this fan-fiction. The concept behind story, was born out of the many hours of playing Persona 4 Golden. It made my mind wonder. What if charterers in anime live normal lives and the way they were in anime were their Persona? Eventually, I came with this little tale. I hope that you all enjoy. Please I welcome any opinions.

I do not own Persona or any anime character that will make an appearance in the story.

Chapter 1-The Velvet Room

Slowly a blue velvet curtain came apart. Revealing the room behind it. A circle blue rug on the glass floor. The areas where it was not covered, the floor appeared to be made of glass. If one peers through the floor, it appear the mystic river was rippling. As if, a boat was sailing on it. There the same curtains hanging throughout the room. These curtains were tied with a sliver rope. The bottom was decorate with sliver tussles. The walls were windows. However, the view was not what a person expects. There was swirling of white and blue mist. This mist was slowly passing the windows. On opposite sides, of white double doors. It was, as if, ship was moving through mist. At the center of the room, there was a long blue velvet couch and an outmen place next to the couch. A wooden table rested in front of the couch. Across from the furniture set, there was blue velvet armchair. In addition, a crystal chandelier hang from the ceiling. It emitter a pale blue light.

The room was not empty. There were two people sitting in the room. A man and woman. The woman sat on the outmen. She had short wavy sliver blonde hair. She also in the pale skin. Bright blue were eyes. Her knee-length dress was the same color and pattern as the couch, her employer sat upon.

The elderly bald man appeared not knowledge the other present. His eyes remain shut. Under hid long nose, his hands were folded.

What was also interesting, was the way he was dressed. He was in a black suit. A white handkerchief rest in his chest pocket. On his hand, a pair of white silk base gloves.

However, there was little time passed. Then, slowly the man open is eye. Those peering blue eyes, stared upon their visitor. Then, in a smooth, yet creepy voice said, "Welcome to the Velvet Room"

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance" he continued on, "we have expecting you. Why don't you take a seat?"

At first, the visitor, a teenage girl, was hesitating. She was not sure what to make of the situation. Suddenly being to an unfamiliar place and with unfamiliar person expecting her. It was certainly was strange. However, there appear no way out. She figure that she could leave, once he finish talking to her. Therefore, she sat in the blue armchair.

"What is this place" asked the girl

"This is a place between spaces. Between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those that are bond by a contract and waken to their power, are summoned here"

"A contract" the girl repeated,

"Yes," Igor chuckled, "ah, but we are getting ahead of ourselves. Please, introduce yourself"

"My name is Erica Lane"

"Interesting," Igor replied, when hearing her name. "Allow me to introduce my assistant"

"I am Margaret, I will be assisting you" the silver haired woman greeting the guest

"Nice to meet you" Erica replied, "But what are you talking about? What contract? What power was awaken?"

Igor chuckled again. "I can sense you have an intriguing destiny. Maybe beyond, some of our pervious guests. However, like them you have awaken your ability of Persona. A power that will allow you to face and conquer many hardship. However, this comes with a great reasonability. You must see your journey through. If you don't, there will grave consequences"

"What do I have to do?" Erica asked

"It will be revealed in good times. Believe me, you will know when the moment it was propose to you" Igor answered, "This is it, for now. I see in the near future"

Then, Erica's vision went blurry. The room was disappearing. As this was happening, she wondering what just happened. At first, it could be a dream. It certainly had elements of dream. Suddenly being appear in place that strange, but yet romantic setting, very surreal. However, she could not shake off, the feeling that the really happened. She could not figure out why. It was just a feeling she had.

Just then, there was the sound a buzzing alarm. Erica's eyes shot open. However, she quickly shut them again. Due to the blinding morning sunlight, through the gap between the blinds and thee window glass. She moan, as reached over and turn off the alarm. Then, she rolled on her back. She end up staring at the ceiling.

'Today is the day' she thought to herself. Today was the start of new life at a new school. It was rather strange how it happened. About a month ago, she receives a letter from the headmistress of Utopian Academy. The letter was regarding an opportunity for Erica. The offer was for her to attend the academy. After reviewing the academics and other records, the headmistress believe that Erica had potential. She would most certainly shine at that school.

Erica found it strange, due all the sudden this way. She wasn't a straight A student. However, her grades were fairly high. In addition, she participated in couple of school clubs. However, why not at the very beginning of high school. It weird that they contact her, during the beginning of her second year.

It was hard to figure out, whether or not to accept. She already had a life and friends here. Once Erica and her mom discuss it. She show a whole other side to this. This school was known to aid students to bright futures. With that, Erica could be a brilliant fantasy writer. Not only, would she find way to improve her stories. They could find their way to be published.

There was something else as well. Erica's mom was constantly working. Endless hours of being at the office. In which, she would Erica would left home alone. With Erica at the school, there would be no worries about her being alone.

It would probably in Erica's best interest. She was find it hard to make friends at her school. She would get along with everyone she came across. In addition, she had join couple different clubs. However, she found the other students tend to act more, who was in the club than the purpose of the club. Erica found this to be annoying. She would quit, after a while. There was slight negative feelings from others, as for her leaving.

With there being a new sets of students, she could have a fresh start. A chance to not only to make new friends. She could be more sociable with those, she had not grown up with. Erica would make the best to make the most of it.

There was a couple of knocks at the door. "Erica, are you up" her mom asked through the door

"Yes," she replied, "I am going to shower, now"

"Good, we want to get down there in enough time for you to get settle in" her mother replied

Erica got out of her bed. She stretch with arms in the air and going on her tips of her toes. Then, she went grab her robe, where she saw her reflection. Her face had short and small shape. In fact, she was small in height and slim in the waist. There was slight pale color tone to her skin. Her eye were a light brown color.

The most interesting feature, she had, was her hair. It was tri- colored. The base color was a dark brown. However, there were strikes of sliver, which was odd. All her life, everyone has made jokes about her hair. She must be older than she looks. Despite, the fact her hair was not completely the same color.

Erica went about her morning routine. Shower, brushing her teeth, and getting dress. She wore a white three-fourth sleeve shirt. She choose a knee-length jean skirt as the bottom to her outfit. A pair of white flat slip-ons.

Now since she was ready for the day, she went to the kitchen. Her mom was already there. She was at the kitchen table. She was watching the News, while drinking coffee. She was a slender looking woman. Her skin was slightly pale. Due all the hours she spent at the office. Researching myths and legends, of multiple cultures. She light blonde hair, which she kept back in high ponytail, to keep her out of her face. As her bright blue eye, would scan texts of old documents.

Erica proceed to fix herself breakfast. A chocolate chip muffin with a glass of orange juice. She sat at the table, next to her mom. Topic of the latest report, was on strange weather.

"Locals of the Utopian are, have stated that they have seen mysterious mist lately. What makes this mist strange, is how they describe the mist. Saying it comes from the north of the Lake serenity and the color appears to be pitch black. Although weather official, simply explain as mistaking the mist as storm cloud, coming from that direction. However, the locals are not convinces, due how quickly the mist comes and goes. Within several minutes of surround certain area. The mist would simply disappear. However, there not evidence for officials to look into matters"

"That is weird" Erica said, after watching the report

"Yes, it is" said her mom, "Still, you could find out why it happen, while you are there"

"Yeah, I guess" Erica replied, gently tap the bowl with spoon.

"Erica, it is okay if you feeling nervous? However, everything going to fine. You will make wonderful group of friends. Not to mention, you can hang out with them, whenever you"

Erica took a deep sigh. "I know, mom. It is just that, I do want you to be lonely"

"We will be able to talk on the phone, e-mails, and letters" her answer was "Besides, I will be fine"

There was an hour, before they had to leave. Erica decide to pack some personal belongs, that wanted to take along. In three boxes. One was little odds and ends, to place on her space into her dorm room. Another, was filled with her favorite novels. Therefore, she could reading in her spare time. In the final box, there were all of notebooks with her earliest writings. Whether or not she would recreate the scenes in a new story. She could just to keep them, on record. It always a good idea to keep them with her.

Once she took finish, she took a last look. Around the room where is spent so many hours alone. Now, she will have to live in a new town, new school, and new relationships. However, what she was not aware of, she life was going experience far more than she could imagne.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Persona or any anime characters that make an appearance

Chapter 2-Utopian Academy

Erica stare out the car window. Taking in the view of the Utopian area that lay below. It what the locals call paradise. It was small town. It was made up of comfortable and peaceful little houses. There were also small shops, local businesses, and restaurants, which spread out to the water's edge of Lake Serenity. Where distant mountains framed as the back drop. The center of the lake, there is a rather large island. That is where the school was. A giant clock tower, stadium, and a couple of classroom buildings could be seen from a distance. They only students can go to and from the school, was the ferry that traveled and others ports.

Now, it came into view. Erica began to become nervous. There was a tightness in her chest. Her heart began to race. So much for, maybe once she gets there she would be fine. However, there nothing she could do, now.

By closing her eyes, she thought she find a way to keep herself clam. At first, it appear to be working. Her breath was becoming steady. The pace of her heart became slower. Just then, something that change. There was a strange vision playing out. A girl, the same age as her, was desperately running for her life. For a dark mist that rapidly closing the space between them. Eventually, it caught her. All Erica could see was a faint outline of the girl. Apparently, another figure grabbed her and dragging her back in the opposite direction. She was kicking and screaming.

All the sudden, Erica open her eyes. She was even more of a panic, now. She was at the point, where she was shaking. All sorts of questions race in her mind. "What on earth was that? Who was that girl? Who was that person in the mist? Why would there be mist around" She place a hand on her forehead. For, there was a slightly headache.

"Honey, are you okay? Are you carsick?" asked her Mom

"Huh, no" Erica answered, not admitting having a disrubing vision "It is just my nerves got the best of me"

"Look, the problems at your old school will happen again. Unless, you make that way" her mother told her, "everyone are going in ways that you may not like. However, you need to look past that. Who knows, they will actually need a friend like you to anchor them. After all, you are one in million"

"I know," Erica replied "I will put my best to best foot forward"

"Now, on to another subject. Since we are here earlier than expected. Do you want to get some lunch and take in some of the sights?"

"Sure,"

Once they parked the car, they walk along street. There plenty of restaurants and Cafes to choose from. At a café that near the water edge, the owner was outside. He was sweeping the area around the outside patio. As Erica and her mother was passing by, he greeted them.

"Good afternoon," he said in a soft voice, as they pass by. He appear in a typical servicers outfit. He was tall and thin. His skins was fairly pale skin. His hair was short and of sliver blond her. His light blue eyes.

"Good afternoon," Erica and her mother return the greeting.

"Are you two taking in sites? It sure is a beautiful day to do so" He continued to ask them

"No," Erica's mom began to say "Well, maybe for a little while. This one will be starting attending the school, tomorrow. We are looking for a place for lunch"

"Oh, is that so" the man said "Then, welcome to Utopia. I trust you will have a wonderful semester"

"Thank you" Erica said

"Tell you two what," he continued "I will be more than happy to serve you two lunch"

"That would be wonderful" Erica's mom said

They followed the man into the café. It was open comfortable space. Plenty of wooden tables and chairs. Few near the windows, while the other spread out towards the kitchen doors. The wall were paint a soft brown color with small paintings were hanging on the walls. A piano place in the far right corner.

Erica and her mom took a table near large window, show beautiful view of the lake. It was easy to get this spot. Due to the fact, no one appear to be have lunch as well. In fact, it was a little strange that there were a few people walk about. Especially, for a Sunday afternoon.

"This is a beautiful place," said Erica's mom "I imagine that business has good"

"Oh, I do well for myself" the man, "Of course, business that slowed a bit lately"

"Is it because that fog" asked Erica

"I am afraid that probably is the reason. It has a lot people here pretty shaken up. Even though, it only happens at night." He answered

"Oh, that is such a shame" said Erica's mom

"Yes, well, I still make a decent amount. A lot of students come here, whether it just to relax or finding a quiet place to study. Even a few, come looking for jobs to make extra money" he said, then he turn to Erica. "If you ever need a job, just come here"

"Thank you" she replied "I have to see what my schedule is like. I kept that in mind, Mr. …"

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Fai Flowright" He introduce himself, "This is the Cat's eye Café"

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Erica Lane"

After their little exchange, Mr. Flowright brought Erica and her mom their orders. They ate their lunch. With small conversion sprinkle here and there, in the space of time. It was wonderful quality time to spend before, the time to depart.

Once they were done, they headed back to the car. For, it was pretty close to the expect time for Erica's arrive. They needed to get the three boxes out of the car. Then, proceed onto the ferry. After that, they would report to the office. Therefore, Erica would have her schedule, map of the campus, and student ID. With all of that done, they would say their goodbyes.

Once they reached the car, Erica began to get her boxes out of the car. She also sling her school bag over her shoulder. When her mom's cell phone rang, quickly answering her mom had a serious look. All Erica could hear was her mom's responses. There she could not really make out, who was on the other end.

When she finally was off the phone, there was a disappointed look on her face. "Erica, I am sorry"

"For, what"

"That was Mr. Hills. He said that some new information came in. He wants me to start right away" Her mom explained

Erica sighed. She was shaking her head. This tends to be a trend with her job. Her mom was an assistance to Mr. Hills. An anthologist that focus on cultures' myth and legends. He was always find new information. Therefore, constantly calling and getting her mom to work over time. He would not take any excuses. This was a reason that Erica was a home alone.

"Erica, you know how he is. I want to be there for you" her mom continue to explain the situation

"It is okay, mom," Erica replied

Her mom walked over. She proceed to embrace her. As she did, she whispered to her. "I love you. I will visit you as I can. Everything is going to be alright"

After finally saying goodbye, her mom got into the car and left. Erica waved until the car was out of sight. Then, she pick up the boxes. She was struggling with carrying them. Finding a way to balance all three box was difficult. It was like this, all the way to the ferry.

Little away from the gate to the ferry, the top box fell. The top pop off. The sea of paper spilled out onto the pavement. Erica began to pick those pages up. However, she began to become panic, the warning horn went off.

At that moment, an eighteen year old young man was walking by. He stop as he a few step away, watching gathering the papers. He called over to her. "Hey, is everything all alright"

Erica took a quick glance. The young man was tall and skinny. His hairstyle was very short in the back, but long in the front. Four stands of his dark purple hair hung just off his face. His eyes were like two shining gems of Amethyst. He had a white t-shirt with a black short sleeve hoodie over it. His bottoms were jeans. In additions, he wore black boots.

"Fine" she replied, "I am just trying to gather these up, before the ferry leaves"

She continue to gather the pages. The young man signal to the muscular ferryman to wait. Then, he came over and help her. "Oh, you don't need to do that" Erica replied

"Of course I do" he answered "it not in my nature to leave a beautiful girl, such as yourself, in frantic state"

"Oh, well, thank you," she said

Once they got all the pages in the box, Erica places the lid on. The young man offer to carry one of the boxes for her. She thank him again. They both headed to the ferry.

"I am Dark, by the way" he introduced himself

"I am Erica" he said in return

"You that new student everyone is talking about" he inquired

"Well, I just starting to attend school here"

"Well, let the first to welcome to Utopian Academy," said Dark

"Thank you" Erica said

Once they reached the ferry, Dark set down the box he was carrying. He took out his ID out of his wallet. The ferryman nodded. Then, picking the box, Dark went to take a seat. Erica stepped onto the boat and began to follow Dark.

"Hold on there, young lady" said the ferryman. He was a huge man. In more ways than one. Not only was he tall. But he was wide, due to being very muscular. Almost the type a person expects to see, as a strongman at a circus. He was bald. The only hair to be seen, was his blond mustaches. His eyes was light blue.

"ID" he request

"Huh," Erica replied

"So you are new here," the man answered "A student can ride the ferry for free, if they show their students ID"

"Oh, this is my time arriving at the school. I don't actually have a student ID to show you" Erica replied

"You have to pay the fare. It is three and fifty cent" the man told her

"Oh, come on, Mr. Armstrong" said Dark, "She is transferring here. Just waive the fare"

"Most certainly not," responded Mr. Armstrong, as he flex his muscles in a multiple positions "rules are there to provide structure to society. I will not ignore them any point of time. Unlike you, Mr. Mousy"

"Geez, do have to pose" mutter Dark

"I have my transfer papers. Would that do?"

"Hmm, I guess, that will do" Erica offered

Erica reached into her purse. She pulled out a set folded papers. Mr. Armstrong quickly glance over the papers. He nodded, as he pass the papers back to her.

"Alright, you can take a seat. I suggest you get your ID, before you take another ride"

Erica went over and set the two she had down, on two empty seat. Then, she sat in the seat next to them. Dark to the seat right next to her. While he place the box placing the box on opposite of him. It was silent, for a little while.

"So, writing a novel or something," Dark asked

"Huh, how did you figure that out," Erica replied

"As I was gathering the papers, I notices the type of writing on them. It was a story was being put together" he stated, in a cool manner

Erica smiled. "Yes, well, at least trying to"

"Ah, I hope get to read it someday," Dark said with a smile

"Thanks, but that depends on whether not it will be publish"

"Well, I will be the first to read the first draft"

Erica chuckled "Well, I have to reorganize the first. They are a complete mess". Then, Erica turn to look at the approaching school. The stadium, clock tower, and the other buildings were moving closer. Many thoughts pass through her head. She turn to Dark.

"I guess, that you are also a student" she asked

"Yes, I am a senior. So, if you anything. Don't hesitate to ask me" he said proudly

"What is everyone here like?"

"Everyone here is really nice. Although, there a few jerks around. But that is going to happen. Still, you should make friend easily" Dark answered

"That good to know" said Erica,

By that time, the ferry came to dock. Dark continue to carry one of the boxes for her. They went up the stairs, after thanking Mr. Armstrong. They enter the courtyard within a few steps away for top of stairs. Erica notices that the Administer Building was there.

"Hey, Dark"

"What is it, Erica"

"Listen, I need to make a stop over there" she said, as she nodded in the direction of the building. "Would you mind looking after my stuff, while I have quickly take care that"

He gave her a smile. "Sure, I will be more than happy to"

Erica set down her boxes. Then, she enter the building. The lobby was open. Benches were lined up against the walls. At the end, there a large counter stretch from wall to wall. Behind it, there was file cabinets and d small desks.

As Erica peer over the counter, no one was present. However, there was a door off to the side. A conversion was go on within the room. Well, it was more as one person was doing the actual talking. The other was simply was replying, "I see". She figure that they were teachers. She decide to call out to get their attention.

"Excuse me is someone here"

At the moment, a head peek passes the door frame. The man had red eyes. His hair was jet black and was slight messy. He was tall slender man. "Can I help you, Miss" he asked her

"Uh yes, I am Erica Lane, the new transfer student" she told the man

He smiled at her, while he approach the counter. "Oh yes, we have been expecting you, Miss Lane". He was wearing a white long sleeve blouse with a black vest over it. Dark gray was his pants. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to get class schedule, dorm information" she answered

"Ah, yes, wait just a moment. I have them for you" the man replied. He went over to a filing cabinet. After pulling out a drawer, his fingers passed over the files. Then, he pulled out one and close the drawer.

Once he reach the counter, he took a quick glance at the folder. Then, he passed it over the counter to her. While he said, "here you are, Miss Lane"

"Thank you, Mr.…" Erica answered

"I am Sebastian Michealis, the Literature teacher" he gave in responses. He reach over and shook her hand. "Will there be anything else that I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes," Erica began to add an request, "Apparently, I need a student ID"

"Ah, I see" said Mr. Michealis "you had a little trouble with Mr. Armstrong on the ferry"

"Well, I would not I had trouble. It was explained to me that students could ride the ferry for free, if they provide their student ID"

"Yes, yes," he replied "come with me, I will get you set up with an ID"

He opened up a door that lead behind the counter. She followed him to an office with a camera facing a chair with a blue backdrop. Erica took a seat in the chair. Mr. Michealis took the photo. With that, he began to work on a computer. Probably, he was preparing to have it printed.

Just then, a woman passed by. However, she stopped and look into the room. She was a tall elegant woman. Her long black hair was gently flowed behind her. Her skin was fairly pale. Her eyes was a light purple. It was as if, they could peer deep within her soul. Her attire was a light purple suit jacket and skirt.

"Is this the transfer students" she said, in slivery voice

"Oh, yes," replied Mr. Michealis, without look up

The woman gave Erica a welcoming grin, as she extend her hand. "Welcome, dear, to Utopian Academy. I am the Headmistress, Yuko Ichihara."

"It is pleasure to meet you, Miss. Ichihara. I am Erica Lane"

"I take it that you settle just fine"

"Yes, "answered Erica "I was just getting my ID"

"Oh, I see" said Miss. Ichihara "how is take coming Sebastian"

"Almost done" he respond "I will just go in the back to finish"

Then, he left. Erica and Miss. Ichihara continue their conversion. "I am glad that you are having a good start to your life here. I do need speak to your mother. We need discuss some matters regarding emergencies and such" Miss. Ichihara told her

"Oh, well, she actually, not here" Erica explained "She got a call from work and have to leave"

"Oh, well, I can call later to discuss with her"

Alright," Erica replied, as she shifted her feet. She was a little embarrassed.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. I want my students to feel comfortable as possible"

"Thank you, I will" Erica said in return

A little while after that, Mr. Michealis came back with the ID. Once Erica took it, she thanked him. Then, she head back outside.

Once she reached the stoop, she saw Dark waiting for her. However, he was not alone. There was a young man was slick back blond hair. His bright blue were behind a pair of glass. He was wearing, what she assumed, was the school uniform. A navy blue jacket with a white blouse underneath and matching pants.

"I told you, I am not loitering," said Dark, sounding a bit annoyed

"Really, then, please, pray tell, what are doing here?" said the other teenager. He had an accent. She believed it to be German.

"I am waiting for someone," Dark told him.

"I see," the German teen said

"What is that supposed to mean," exclaimed Dark

"You are known to be a troublemaker,"

"That was years ago, Ludwig"

"I am supposed to believe that" said Ludwig

"Um, he was waiting for me" Erica spoke

"Who are you?" ask Ludwig

"My name is Erica Lane. I just transfer here. I went to gather some papers. I ask Dark to watch my stuff, while I was in there" She hand him her new ID.

"Ah, I see" said Ludwig, handing it back to her. Then, he point to the right. "The dorms are down that way. At the end of the path, the boy dorms would to right and the girls dorms are to the left"

"I can show her"

Ludwig bit his lips for a second. Then, he said, "I rather not have another incident. It bad enough that one girl has disappeared"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dark

"You found out about that tomorrow. Just head to the dorm as soon as possible" was his response. Then, he walked away. All Erica and Dark could do is stare at each other. Wondering what he meant.


End file.
